In Exchange For a Heartbeat
by lolwrwg
Summary: Elizabeth Harlington is done with her past and ready for Titanic to take her to her future but when she bumps into the familiar face of Thomas Andrews feelings she thought forgotten come rushing back. Will her heart cope or will it sink along with Titanic
1. New Beginings

In Exchange For a Heartbeat

Unmarried 31 year old Elizabeth Harlington is done with her past and ready for Titanic to take her to her future but when she bumps into the old familiar face of Thomas Andrews, feelings she thought long forgotten come rushing back and it seems her past just won't leave her alone. Will her heart cope or will it sink along with Titanic's cruel destiny?

Part 1

"Excuse me miss" Someone spoke as they brushed passed her, making their swift journey towards the Titanic.

Elizabeth moved slightly but could not tear her bright blue eyes away from the scene before her. She looked up at the ship in front of her, its sheer size and beauty taking her breath away as she shook her head in amazement "I'll be god damned" she whispered. It had been over the newspapers how magnificent she was and she didn't doubt it while she knew Thomas Andrews was helping building it but he had really out done himself this time.

The hustle and bustle of the crowds around her made her heart grow even more with excitement, each one of them like her looking for a new future. Indeed she loved England despite its long rainy days and soot filled air, it was her home, where she had grown up and enjoyed fond memories. But with fond memories also came the bad ones, the most heart-breaking ones and for that reason she could not stay.

Here she was 31 years of age and still unmarried, to most and herself she was still very young but to others like the gossiping mothers and first class women she was the gossip and scandal of them all. She couldn't understand why, she was merely unmarried where as others of her class were committing adultery sins, affairs and gambling their fortunes away. Yet at least once a day as she mingled with the other women she would hear her name and the hurtful words of disappointment and a waste along with even worse rumours which she'd rather forget drift along the room in which she would be sitting.

The words of her maid snapped her out of her reverie "Merciful mother of god" the brown haired woman said as she stood next to her.

Elizabeth chuckled, her maids words so similar to the ones she had spoken just moments before "It seems both our tongues are not restrained today Cathleen" she chuckled as she looked back at the Titanic.

"And rightly so mam, would ye look at te size of that thing" she spoke aghast, her rich Irish accent rolling sweetly off her tongue.

Elizabeth smiled oh how she loved the Irish accent, it made her heart flutter and reminded her of Th… no. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that, not him, not now. All that nonsense was long forgotten and buried and there it would firmly stay. She may be un married, people stating that was immature having her head in the clouds to marry for nothing but love, but she was wise beyond her years when it came to heart break as Cathleen her best friend could clearly state.

Looking at Elizabeth's hopeful eyes Cathleen smiled. She had come under the service of the Harlington family 13 years ago when Elizabeth was eighteen and herself twenty and despite its inappropriateness and frowned upon nature Elizabeth had immediately befriended her. Elizabeth was not like the other women of her class, most of them cared about their status and who or what was the daily gossip but not Elizabeth. Elizabeth would gladly talk to anyone regardless of their position or upbringing; she was kind and considerate and though her temper was not one to be tampered with Cathleen knew she had a heart of gold.

It was that that made her hear heart break though. Elizabeth was truly a woman of kindness, grace and beauty, so much so that women whispered that she had been blessed by the gods. Man after man would court her and bring her flowers often ending with a proposal and ensured money and high position from then on out, but Elizabeth refused every one, walking away with a kind word of decline and the men usually staring in shock at the back of her long dark curly hair as she retreated. When she was just nineteen Elizabeth had said she would marry no one unless she truly loved them, people had thought it was ridiculous and Cathleen herself thought it impossible but that same year the very man whose mind built this magnificent contraption before them stole her heart. Thomas Andrews.

Elizabeth had let them travel to Ireland to visit Cathleen's family where she met Thomas. He had been kind and most certainly handsome and within the three weeks they stayed both had captured each other's hearts completely. The three weeks soon ended and Elizabeth and herself left but they kept in touch, writing letters nearly every day. Her mother, father and sister knew not of Elizabeth's love until at least a year later when he travelled to England to build a ship. Thomas was not a poor man back then but he was not rich either and her mother and father forbid her from seeing him ever again.

Elizabeth couldn't understand it when all of them knew that Thomas would soon come into good fortune and would be able to support her… Cathleen closed her eyes remembering the fateful day her father had told her the truth. It seemed that it was not only the Harlington's that knew of Thomas's promising future but most of London as well, for the man that Thomas was building the ship for had already promised his daughter to him.

Elizabeth had been shocked to the bone retreating to her room for nearly four days straight after Thomas himself confirmed it. Cathleen had never seen a person go through so much pain even when a member of family had died. She had cried out that she had been foolish that she had taken his gazes the wrong way but Cathleen knew better though. He had loved her whether Elizabeth denied it or not. Throughout the years Thomas and Elizabeth had somehow stayed friends and Elizabeth through pained eyes watched him marry and bare children with his wife Helen Andrews.

But it was Cathleen who saw the very blunt truth. Thomas a true and kind man loved Elizabeth still, no matter how much he claimed he loved his wife Cathleen could see deep down behind the shadows of his eyes the love that was still aflame for her best friend. Thomas was not a cruel man he was far from, he was very much like Elizabeth, kind caring, it just seemed that he had been roped into a marriage unwanted.

And that, that was the reason why Elizabeth thought it best to move to America to start anew. England held memories of great pain but most of all it held the man she was not allowed to love but did so profusely.

Elizabeth knew that Thomas had built the ship that would take her to her new home but had heard rumour that he was not coming on the ship and that pleased her truly. She didn't think she could bare it if he was on board, even a week at most would be too painful.

She breathed in, the salty ocean air filling her nose as she tried to close off all feeling and memory of the man.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" a name called out.

Turning she smiled as she saw her older sister running towards her.

She laughed as she saw her pushing her way through the crowds, her mother and father trailing after her "I didn't think I would ever see the day when you ran somewhere!" she called as her sister finally reached her, her arms flying around her.

"Oh trust me Elizabeth for you I would run anywhere" her sister said as she hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you so much Alexandra. You take care of yourself and the children and I'm sure Edward will take care of you all too" she said as tears threatened her eyes.

"And I you will miss you too"

Her mother who watched with emotional eyes called out "Don't you two start crying or you will have me in floods too" she said as she went to hug Elizabeth next "Write to us every day, tell us everything and maybe one day we will come visit you" she said tears streaming down her face despite her persisting earlier that she wouldn't.

Elizabeth laughed "That would be nice and I will" she replied before her father, tall and completely grey by now walked towards her.

He enveloped her fully and she clung to him tightly as she had done with her sister and mother.

"We are so very proud of you" he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth smiled "Despite everything?" she asked quietly.

He nodded still holding her tight "Despite everything" he confirmed "You are our beautiful daughter and we love you so very much" he said before letting go. He looked to Cathleen and smiled "You take care of her now"

Cathleen smiled "I will sir"

"Phillip is just making sure your bags are on board" her mother told them and Elizabeth smiled at the way Cathleen's face lit up at the mention of her lover.

They were not married yet but Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion that her butler Phillip would soon be down on one knee in front of her dear friend.

Just then Phillip came into sight, indicating it was truly time to leave. Once again Elizabeth hugged everyone good bye and Cathleen and Phillip bid their farewells to her family before they started boarding the ship.

Alexandra watched her sister disappear onto the magnificent boat hoping her new future would be bright but just as she did she felt her mother's hand grip tightly onto her arm. She turned and looked at her pale face "Mother? What's wrong, are you all right?" she rushed worriedly.

Her mother shook her head

"What is it?" her father spoke, he too worried.

"Look" she whispered pointing towards where all the first class passenger were boarding. Alexandra and her father followed her mother's gaze and it was then that they understood what had her so stunned.

The Harlington's were not stupid, they knew of their daughters predicament and the reason why felt she had to leave so to see the reason why she was leaving boarding the Titanic too sent them all into complete shock.

"What are we going to do? What's she going to do?" Alexandra spoke quickly.

Her father shook his head "There is nothing we can do. She will be fine, she's a grown woman and very strong, she will be fine" he spoke, his voice firm and authorative.

"But she…"

"She will be fine" her mother's shaky voice supported.

-TITANIC-

Unlike most of the people on board the ship Elizabeth did not wave goodbye. Yes she loved her family and would miss them dearly but it would hurt too much to see them disappearing as they left the dock. As they boarded Elizabeth offered to help unpack but Cathleen declined and assured her that she and Phillip could manage it on their own.

Elizabeth did not persist as she guessed that she and Phillip would probably appreciate some alone time. So instead, as she waited for everyone to board and the boat to leave the dock, she decided to explore her home for the next week or so.

She shook her head in amazement as she looked around, it was truly magnificent, everyone called it the ship of dreams and they were certainly correct, it seemed like anything on this ship could come true. She unpinned her hat from her hair and took off her gloves as she poked her head inside the various rooms. They were all beautiful and though he was not here she silently praised Thomas.

Stepping inside one of the rooms that was laid with new cutlery and china cups, everything. She assumed it was where they were to eat lunch. She touched one of the cups, the perfect white china smooth under her fingertips before looking around the beautiful room again. Each widow that lead into the corridor or out side was beautiful designed, each one looking like an arch way you could almost walk through and the fresh clean paint making it seem bright and pure.

"Oh Thomas how you have outdone yourself" she whispered to herself.

"I thought it was you but I didn't want to believe it" a subtle Irish voice came from behind her. She immediately stiffened and her heart jumped then speeding up and catching in her throat and… oh so many other emotions taking over her.

She turned around coming face to face with the one man she had been trying so hard to escape "Thomas" she said in shock.

He smiled back as he leant against the door frame, a small black book in his hand "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" he said confused yet the smile she adored never leaving his face.

"I" she didn't know where to look and stuttered "I, well. Me? What of you Thomas Andrews? I was under the impression, I mean I heard that, I, you. I thought you weren't boarding the Titanic?" she finally got out.

Thomas laughed and finally walked over to her, the yellow and white dress she wore flattering her completely. Oh how beautiful she was, it was like she hadn't aged a bit, only wisdom gracing her beautiful eyes "Well I wasn't going to come seeing as Helen didn't want to but she finally encouraged me to come. And as its Titanic's maiden voyage, I will be recording her every move" he said lifting the black book he had in his hand "Now what about you?" he replied.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor for a moment figuring out what to say. She couldn't very well tell him she was leaving England because of him "I'm leaving. I thought I could do with a change" she said simply looking back up at him "I'm going to stay with my Grandmother, she went across to New York a few months ago and told me how wonderful it is"

He nodded his head, the moment becoming almost awkward between them "The weather of England becoming too tedious?" he quipped.

Despite herself Elizabeth smiled "You could say that" she replied before looking back around the room in awe "You truly have outdone yourself Thomas, she is magnificent" she said not daring to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said "From you that means a lot" he replied making Elizabeth look back at him quickly.

She swallowed as she looked at him, the deep brown of his irises engulfing her. Not even in his presence five minutes and her stomach was already filled with butterflies. Tearing her gaze from his she pulled out a chair needing desperately to sit.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She waved him off "I'm fine, just a little warm"

He nodded and took a seat next to her.

"How is Helen?" she asked politely even though in actual fact she couldn't give two hoots about the sickly sweet blonde woman.

He smiled "She is well thank you"

"And Elizabeth?" she asked, hoping that his 5 year old daughter was well, though she had a dislike for the girl's mother she would never wish any ill health on Elizabeth, she was Thomas's flesh and blood and quite the sweetest girl she had ever met if she was honest. Plus they shared the same name, it bemused her that they did and held hope that maybe she meant more to Thomas than she thought.

"She is well too, though i do admit she was begging me not to go this morning" he replied once again with a laugh.

Elizabeth laughed lightly "Well if this ship is anything to go by you will be back home in no time" she said touching his hand which lay on the table but then immediately regretting it. She quickly withdrew her hand as if she had been electrocuted. If she was honest his touch was almost akin to that except it was not pain that filled her body it was pleasure and complete longing. Longing for something she could not have.

She shook her thought's away before looking back at him "If you will excuse me Thomas I will let you get back to… well whatever it was that you were doing and forgive me for prying, I was just admiring your brilliant work" she said smiling as she stood.

Thomas stood as well, noticing the thick tension in the air "There is nothing to forgive Elizabeth and it's a pleasure seeing you again" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Without her glove on Elizabeth felt the sensation of his lips all the way to her bones and had to bite her lips to stop the intake of breath as a consequence of his polite actions.

Slowly with drawing her hand she smiled "Good day Mr Andrews" she said softly.

Nodding his head he replied "And you Miss Harlington"

Elizabeth looked at him again before turning away to make her way out of the room.

"Miss Harlington, wait, please" he called before walking the short distance to her.

Elizabeth breathed in and turned hoping to god that she didn't disgrace herself and throw her arms around him "Yes?" she answered as she looked as his nervous stature.

"Would you please join me tonight for dinner? I'm eating with the Bukater's, Mr Ismay, the Captain and a few others, I'm not completely sure how the conversation and company will be so I would appreciate if you would join me as I know your conversation is most delightful and may save me from boredom tonight" he said his teasing and charming self shining through.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at him, enjoying his company far too much already. She knew she should not accept but what would one night do? She could hardly avoid him for the whole journey, that would be entirely impossible and if she admitted, rude "Of course, I would be delighted to join you, though if the conversation goes as you think it will I will hold you entirely responsible for my boredom as well Mr Andrews. And _now_ I will bid you a good day. Good day Mr Andrews" she said laughing lightly.

"Good day to you too Miss Harlington" he said smiling from ear to ear as he watched her walk down the corridor to find her room.

Authors note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? God damn awful? Please tell us what you think and if you would like us to continue. I don't know why but at the moment I've gone a bit Titanic crazy and all these ideas started popping into my head! Anyway moving on, I know that Elizabeth Andrews Thomas daughter was only two at the time but this is Fiction! So I decided to change it a little to go with my story! Please please review I always love to hear what you think and any constructive criticism is welcome or corrections as I'm trying to get this close to near fact on parts as possible :D Thank you! :D


	2. Leaving the dock

Part 2

It took at least two wrong turns before Elizabeth finally found the right corridor but soon enough she found her room and couldn't have been more happy to be in a confined space. When she entered Cathleen and Phillip were in quite the heated kiss but she couldn't have cared one bit as she leant back against the door, her eyes closing as the two lovers broke apart "I should have stayed in England!" she cried as she brought her hand to her forehead.

Cathleen who's cheeks were as red as tomatoes straightened out her clothes before approaching her friend "What is it mam?" she asked as Phillip disappeared off into another room.

"Why did i think that I could escape it all, escape him, especially on _this_ ship" she muttered to herself.

Cathleen shook her head confused "I don't understand"

Finally opening her eyes she looked at Cathleen's confused face "He's here, on the ship. Thomas Andrews" she whispered.

Cathleen's eyes opened wide "Well I'll be god damned!" she said as Elizabeth literally felt apart in front of her "I thought he wasn't boarding Titanic, hence why we came?"

"I thought so too and it seems I am damned. And not only that but he asked me to join him for dinner tonight" she said before walking over to the couch in the middle of her room and flopping down on it in the most un lady like manner.

Cathleen's eyebrows were now hitting the ceiling if possible as she followed Elizabeth to the couch, shifting the woman's legs to sit down before laying them on top of her lap. Any proper woman who walked in now would have fainted at the sight of them lounged over each other, but to both of them this was normal.

"Well we will just have te have ye looking your absolute best, but with your beauty ye do that anyway" Cathleen tried to cheer her up.

Elizabeth laughed "Then how is it that you are practically married and I am still not?" she asked lightly.

"Because ye are stubborn" she teased back.

Elizabeth smiled but knew the true reason, they did not speak it aloud but they both knew. Her heart was already taken; she just could not show it.

"Come now, no sadness!" Cathleen said trying to cheer up her younger friend "We are on this mighty fine ship and I would very much like te see it!" she said getting up.

Elizabeth sighed and got up as well "It really is beautiful" she said as she linked arms with her slightly taller maid before making their way out into the corridors. They started to make their way up to the upper decks when Cathleen spoke.

"Though I have no objections as ye are my best friend but I think that others of the first class will frown upon us linkin' arms" she said trying not to get Elizabeth caught up in any more gossip, the lord knew she already got enough.

Elizabeth smiled at Cathleen's concern "Cathleen my dear friend, we are on a ship to America where I planned to escape from the man I cannot have, yet here he is anyway and I have already used god's name in vain. I truly do not think it matters anymore" she said and Cathleen looked down at her in sympathy.

"But what of the gossip?"

Elizabeth sighed "Let them talk, this is a new beginning, as soon as I get to America I most likely won't see half of these people again and even if I do it will probably only be in passing. Besides you deserve more than any of these people to be treated like royalty, even more so than me" Elizabeth said as people with small hand luggage passed them, finding their way to their rooms.

Cathleen laughed "No, ye are certainly deservin' enough, I think we're about equal" she replied.

Elizabeth smiled "Besides your company and conversation is more exciting than anything in first class" she said looking at the huge crowd down below "I think we will be leaving the dock soon" she stated.

Cathleen nodded "Looks like mam"

They were just watching the men draw back the bridges when two roughish looking men rushed across it, they quickly showed them their tickets and though it was quite far down Elizabeth swore she heard on of the crewmen ask if they had been through inspection and of course the good looking blond man lied through his teeth.

Cathleen and Elizabeth laughed as they watched the two excited third class passengers board "Looks like we are leaving" she whispered before backing away from the side of the boat, letting the accumulating passengers gather at the rails to wave goodbye.

Cathleen watched as Elizabeth retreated and followed her slowly, allowing her space.

Elizabeth put her hand to her stomach and breathed in, allowing everything in this one moment to engulf her. This was it, there was no going back, Titanic was taking her to her new home, her new future and destiny wherever that my lead. She didn't know what lay ahead only that she along with the thousands of souls on board awaited an unknown new world and she hope and prayed to god that things would turn out okay.

Turning back round Cathleen smiled at her but it was not her gaze she was fixed on, there, standing not too far away just merely gazing at her was Thomas. Time seemed to stand still, everyone's shouting and bustling around to wave goodbye to their loved ones was shut out. And then as if no time had passed between them he held out his hands motioning to the ship him silently saying 'This is it'

She nodded in return and gently raised her hands and clapped silently three times 'Well done' she silently sent back with a gentle smile.

He looked towards the waving crowds 'Don't you wish to wave goodbye?'

She got his message as he looked back at her and she shook her head.

He frowned and rose an eyebrow in question but again she shook her head.

He nodded in understanding and she assumed was about to silently say something else when an officer whispered something in his ear, calling him away. With a final nod of his head towards her he left, her head and heart standing still unsure of what she felt.

How could he do this to her? She had been here barely an hour and already she was tumbling down the hill towards him once again. She couldn't describe it, couldn't define it but somehow she felt drawn to him. Oh what torture it had been to see him marry Helen, the only thing that made it somewhat easier to bear was the fact she already knew Helen and already held a great dislike for the woman. She was too sweet, too complying, always there and ready to do any man his bidding, it made her feel ill.

Cathleen who had crossed the short distance between them nudged her with her elbow, shaking her from her thoughts "What exactly what that about?" she said her Irish accent washing over her.

Elizabeth had no explanation and shook her head "I honest have not the faintest idea Cathleen, not the faintest idea at all" she siad as she still looked at the place where he had stood.

"But there was something. Oh mam I could see sparks flying and…"

"Cathleen! Hold your tongue!" Elizabeth interrupted, her rage showing "There was nothing, there is nothing, you are my dearest friend but you also have to remember your place sometimes!" she snapped before pushing past everyone.

Cathleen sighed. On most days and on most subjects Cathleen could talk as she wished and give her opinions and Elizabeth would not mind, she encouraged it even. But not this time, not this subject, this matter was too roar and tender.

-TITANIC-

Elizabeth made her way through the crowds and finally into to the less crowded corridors. She needed space and time to think. To be honest it was pretty straight forward, but the heart and emotions she contained within always made things far too complicated. In brief it was obvious, nothing could ever happen between them, he was married end of. But her mind kept picking away, asking questions, thinking far too much in her opinion.

She sighed and leant against one of the walls for a moment trying breathe a little deeper and calm herself. It was just a trip, enjoy yourself she thought.

"Miss Harlington?"

A pristine voice that she had no doubt was born and bred in the high society called out to her. Straightening and turning to her left she was met by two red haired women, obviously mother and daughter, the Bukater's? She did not know the family well but she had seen them in passing at parties and meals and of course everyone who was anyone or had at least had a mouth spouted on about their little predicament. Mr Bukater, had been charming down to a fault but unfortunately had a gambling problem which he had kept well hidden, or so he thought. His sudden death a few months ago had left his wife and daughter in the most precarious position with only their high society name to which they clung to.

"Yes, Mrs Bukater is it not?" she said holding out her hand.

The shorter woman smiled and shook her hand lightly "Yes. It is so nice to meet you Miss Harlington, though I did not realise you would be boarding the Titanic" she said politely.

Elizabeth smiled "I decided only a month or so ago. I felt like a change and what better ship than the Titanic to take me on" she said before her eyes flicked to the beautiful taller woman next to her "You must be Rose?" she said politely.

Rose smiled "A pleasure to meet you Miss Harlington" she said with a quick bow of the head, it was quite obvious she was bored.

"Call me Elizabeth, please. I was never fond of titles. Elizabeth will do nicely though" she said smiling at the young girl.

Rose smiled back, liking the spunk in this woman.

Elizabeth turned back to her mother "So I take it you will be returning to America then Ruth?"

Ruth moved a strand of hair from her face and nodded "Yes, I am afraid so, though England has been lovely" she replied.

"Have you been to your rooms yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No yet. We have been looking around as our staff moves all of our luggage to our rooms" she said as if she were the queen of Sheba.

Elizabeth held back her tongue and instead indulged the woman "You are wise Ruth. We wouldn't want all those maids and what not running around like they have no head"

Ruth smiled "Quite right"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes bout noticed that Rose did so instead and she couldn't help the small smile that reached her lips "I believe that you are having dinner with The Captain and Mr Andrews tonight?"

Rose whom was obviously bored moved to look out the window just to their left but Ruth ignored her and continued "We are, will you be joining us?"

Elizabeth nodded "I will, Mr Andrews politely asked me to come and I saw no reason to refuse" she said watching Rose out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh wonderful, then it will be a night to remember"

Just then Rose found her voice "Oh and please do tell us how so mother" she snapped.

Ruth was in shock and went to reply but nothing came out. Elizabeth stepped forward and smiled at Rose "I think your mother meant to imply that we are all together, first class second class and third, finally travelling on this fine ship Mr Andrews built and we will all have a splendid time this evening" she finished "Now Mrs Bukater, Miss Bukater I have things still to unpack and a whole ship to see so if you would excuse me" she said bowing politely before leaving the two women.

She sighed as she walked off, small talk was such a strain. No one here talked freely, well some did but most talked of frivolous things that could bore you to death.

After 20 minutes of walking around inside the ship she decided to go back outside but this time down to the lower decks of the third class. Smiled as she came through the gates, watching as small children played with their sisters, brothers, mothers and fathers. That's what she loved when she went to a class below her, no one was afraid to show their emotions or fool around, no facades, no stiff annoying posture or gossip. Then again you could get gossip whatever class you were in.

She walked along the decks just simply watching the folks around her when a ball hit her foot. The child who had been playing with it stiffened and stopped when Elizabeth picked it up.

"Is this by any chance yours?" she asked the small blond boy.

He nodded and Elizabeth chuckled as she walked over to him before bending down to his height as she gave him back the ball "Here you go" she said her voice kind and soft as the boy took it gently.

"Thank you lady"

"Do you have a name?" she asked, the slow hum of the ships propellers resounding around them as they made their way to Cherbourg.

"Tim" he said shyly.

She smiled and ruffled his hair "May i ask where your mother Tim?" she asked.

Tim turned and pointed to where a brown haired woman stood watching with curiosity. Tim turned back to her and cocked his head "You're clean"

Elizabeth laughed "Well thank you"

"My mommy says if you're clean that mean you firwst class" he said as he prodded her cheek.

Elizabeth looked to his mother and then back at him "Yes I am. But I like it much better down here"

He smiled "Will you play with me?"

Just then his mother stepped forward "No Timmy she can't…"

"I would love to" Elizabeth interrupted as Tim cheered with delight. She looked at Tim's mother who looked at her with confusion but then smiled as Elizabeth assured her it was fine.

For at least half an hour Elizabeth played catch with the boy, third class people often coming up to his mother and whispering words of question which she would answer with a shrug of the shoulders. Elizabeth threw the ball back a final time when Cathleen who had been looking high and low for Elizabeth finally found her and called her name.

She looked back at her maid whose eyebrow was raised. Elizabeth smiled before going to Tim for a moment.

"Today has been wonderful Tim but I've got to go now but can you make me a promise?" she asked her voice making it out as though it was the most important thing in the world.

Tim smiled from ear to ear, the deep dimples in his cheeks showing as he nodded.

"Could I possibly play with you another day?" she said and Tim nodded enthusiastically.

Getting up she gave a polite nod to his mother before running off up the steps into first class.

Cathleen who was waiting at the top sighed "What are ye doin'?" she said annoyed "I have been traipsing all over for ye, I should have known ye would be down here"

Elizabeth smiled and linked arms with Cathleen as she spoke "Everyone is so much nicer down there, up here it's so stiff. Of course I can be stiff too but not today, today I just needed to, I don't know, breathe almost" she finished with a sigh.

The walked along the upper decks idly chatting and telling jokes and people passed them, either looking around or settling in, either way the rest of the afternoon passed nicely and by evening they were at Cherbourg, more passengers boarding the ship. Its final pick up destination would be Ireland tomorrow morning and then after straight long ocean towards America.

-TITANIC-

Elizabeth stepped into the cream dress before Cathleen tied it at the back. It was short sleeved and though its main colour was cream it had intricate brown patterns coming up from the hem to the bodice. It flowed beautifully, defining and caressing her womanly curves. The top layer dipped to her stomach but the layer bellow covered her chest yet leaving a nice amount of her chest and neck exposed, it truly was a divine dress.

She got up, her long curly hair flowing down her back and spun around "What do you think?" she said when she finally looked at Cathleen.

"Oh ye look just beautiful, like your wrapped in silk and lace!" she said and she circled her "Now come sit, let me do you hair" she said as she walked over to the chair.

Elizabeth sat back down and let Cathleen meddle with it for a while "Let put a look on that man's face that you will never forget!" she said as she brushed Elizabeth's hair to one side.

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow "Cathleen" she warned.

Cathleen laughed and picked up the beautiful slides that lay on her dressing table before pushing one into the back and one into the front so Elizabeth's long hair tumbled down the side of her "I know, I know, I'm just teasing. But trust me when I say peoples jaws will drop when you walk in that room" she said as she looked her over.

"I'm not that dressed up"

"Maybe, but you're still beautiful" she said as she smiled at her handy work "Yes, beautiful indeed"

Elizabeth smiled and looked in the mirror. Her hair was elegantly pushed to the side and a two small pearl earing's adorned her ears. Just lower a small gold locket hung gracefully around her neck finishing her elegant but simple look.

Looking closely in the mirror she could almost see a flame in her eyes, a flame that held such passion. She closed them shutting out what she had seen, she knew why it was there, knew who had put it there. Get a grip of yourself girl she thought, its only been a day!

Opening them again she was glad to find no flame or spark hiding inside them, only her "I suppose it's time to go then" she said as she got out of her chair and quickly picking up her shawl.

Giving Cathleen a quick hug she made her way down to the dining room where she assumed everyone would be waiting. She was walking rather quickly as she knew she was late, something she hated to be and just as she turned a corner her shawl fell off.

"Oh no let me get that for you hun" a large woman dressed in a beautiful red dress said, her thick American accent rolling off her tongue as she bent down to pick up her cream shawl.

The woman handed it back to her and Elizabeth nodded in thanks "Thankyou err…?"

"Margret Brown, but you can call me Molly, everybody does!" she said as she stuck out her hand.

Elizabeth shook it softly "Elizabeth Harlington, pleased to meet you and thank you for picking up my shawl" she said immediately liking the woman. The woman stuck out like a sore thumb, her grammar undefined and her mannerisms a little rusty but she seemed like a kind and true lady and Elizabeth took a fondness to her instantly.

"Oh it's no problem…. Elizabeth Harlington, I recognise the name" Molly said as she chewed her lip desperately trying to find where she knew the name from and suddenly it clicked "OH you're the…" she stopped short as she looked at the woman.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips "Its fine you can say it. I'm the woman whom everyone thinks will forever be a spinster" she said in tease.

Molly laughed "Well I don't why, with your looks you could pick up any man you like. But I respect a girl who doesn't necessarily do what other people expect, shows she has back bone, I like people with back bone" she said and Elizabeth laughed.

"Well then I think you and I will get along just fine. I was just about to join a few friends of mine for dinner, would you care to join us?" she asked.

Molly beamed "Well sure" she said as they linked arms "As long as the conversation isn't too dull" she pointed out though.

Elizabeth laughed again "I'm sure if it is we can think of a way to spice it up a little"

Authors note: Not really sure about this but let's see what happens. Please please review, it's always a pleasure to hear what you think! :D Oh and i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter and my last chapter!


	3. What a day

Part 3

"…well that's what we think she can do. The mathematics conclude she could sink but it is highly unlikely" Thomas finished as he spoke to the group at the table. Elizabeth had yet to arrive and of course with Mr Ismay here the subject of Titanic and her unsinkable nature had come up.

"Yes highly unlikely and with Mr Smith here at her helm it is most impossible" Bruce Ismay finished his pride and stuck up nature shining through and through.

Thomas sighed and prayed to god that Elizabeth would be here soon. Seeing her today had shocked him to no end, of course he had been delighted to see her as he had not in many months but the fact soon struck him that she was leaving. Leaving England. He could not fathom it, no longer would he be able to call upon her for a quiet chat or just merely see her walking across a street. She was leaving for America and he would most likely never see her again.

Closing his eyes Thomas rubbed his forehead, somehow trying to relieve the headache he could feel starting.

"Are you quite alright Thomas?"

Elizabeth's kind voice made his head snap up and the vision that greeted him was like no other. She was beautiful; her dress fit her like a glove looking as if it had been made especially for her and her dark curls settled gently over her shoulder. He could not describe her elegance, it seemed whatever she wore she wore it just right, never ever overdressed yet never underdressed either, just, perfect "I, uh I yes. I mean I'm fine thank you" he said as he stood up quickly, all the other mean including Mr Hockley standing as well in politeness.

Elizabeth had noticed his stunned expression and couldn't help but remember Cathleen's words but as he stumbled to his feet she did not say anything just smiled a smile that Thomas knew too well.

Finally tearing his gaze away from her Thomas turned to the group and spoke "Everyone this is my dear friend Miss Elizabeth Harlington, I asked her to join us this evening, I hope you don't mind" he said.

"Not at all, the more the merrier as they say" Mr Hockley said who was sat next to Rose.

Elizabeth smiled "Thank you and if that is the case I hope you don't mind but I met a friend on the way and asked her to join us. Everyone this is Margret Brown" Elizabeth introduced.

Molly stepped forward and smiled "How you all doing. But please as I told Miss Harlington here Please call me Molly" she said her outspoken and brazen attitude raising a few eyebrows from the table.

A smile crept its way onto Elizabeth's mouth as she looked at Thomas who himself was trying not to laugh.

Thomas cleared his throat and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth. He motioned for her to sit down as Mr Smith pulled one out for Molly but just as Elizabeth went to sit Thomas leant forward and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful" he said sincerely.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she looked back at him smiling "Thank you" she said quietly before sitting down.

After seating Elizabeth Thomas sat back down and tried to calm the racing pulse beneath his skin. He could not even start to comprehend the emotions she provoked inside of him just by merely sitting to next to him and though he did not know it it seemed Elizabeth was having the same problem.

Shrugging off her shawl Elizabeth smiled and looked around the table, anything to divert her attention from Thomas "So what were you all talking about before I so rudely interrupted?" she asked politely.

Thomas sighed as Bruce Ismay smiled in delight "We were talking of the beautiful creation we are dining inside of" he said, the conversation taking off again.

Thomas leaned over and once again whispered into her ear "Here we ago, this whole night we will talk of nothing but Titanic and tomorrow and the next night and the next, all because of you my dear" he teased and Elizabeth had to supress a laugh.

"Forgive me but how was I supposed to know of what you were discussing before I arrived" she whispered back quickly, both pretending to pay attention to the conversation around the table but instead completely trapped in their own little world.

"It's Bruce Ismay" he said simply.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly "True" she whispered back her lips almost grazing his ear as they were so close.

Molly, though occasionally entering the conversation with a small joke or two, watched the couple out of the corner of her eye. She had not known these people five minutes and she could already see the love and forbidden glances they stole at each other. Molly was new to the whole first class society thing, whatever you like to call it she thought but that did not make her blind or stupid. She knew Mr Andrews was married, it was a well-known fact as was the topic of Miss Harlington's un married status. Question was, why? People whispered rumours, women like Mrs Bukater or Ruth as she was known to her friends loving to spread rumours that she had had an affair or had her heart crushed, forever stamping her as ruined goods. And they were right, well at least to some degree she thought as she watched Elizabeth laugh at something Thomas said.

Molly brown had seen a many things in her time and love and broken hearts were certainly on the agenda. People of this society would whisper cruel and hurtful things, some almost close to the truth but what they would never see or ever know, not even Molly, was the heart-breaking oh so complicated layers, the pages and tragic scenes behind the cleverly covered up façades which women and men like Elizabeth and Thomas held up so well.

-TITANIC-

Elizabeth and Thomas laughed as they walked down the corridor Elizabeth clutching her stomach as she tried to overcome the fits of giggles she was in.

"She's quite the character isn't she" Elizabeth laughed as she looked at him.

Thomas nodded reflecting back on the night "I think Mrs Bukater was most distraught" he said which sent Elizabeth back into another fit of giggles as she leant against his shoulder as they walked.

"When Molly started talking about the time she had found her husband naked and drunk outside I thought Ruth was going to die of embarrassment. Oh and Mr Ismay, he was so pale. And we just sat there trying not to burst into laughter" she laughed, stopping to catch her breath.

"Not just us, I think Rose was having a hard time not laughing too" he replied.

"True, but I think we were quite obviously worse"

Thomas laughed as he looked at her admiring her joyful face, so many times in recent years he had found the spark that made her glow, the one he loved, gone. But looking at her now he was pleased to see it had returned.

She could see how he looked at her, his eyes dark but she ignored it "You were of no help at all!" she protested with a smile as she walked towards him "If anything you encouraged Molly to go on"

He chuckled as they carried on down the corridor "But it was so amusing and it was nice to see you smile" he said sincerely.

Elizabeth's lips twitched upwards as she looked at him "Are you saying that I don't smile enough?" she teased.

Thomas slowed and Elizabeth looked at him curiously "No of course not but…" he stopped. How could he tell her that just seeing her smile, just one smile, made his day? That it made his heart flutter, that he had missed it ever so much and that he would miss it still once she was firmly in America? He could not. He was married to a beautiful woman and had his beautiful daughter. How his heart was torn.

"But?" she prompted lightly, curious to his unfinished sentence.

He smiled and shook his head as they started walking again "But nothing, it does not matter" he said pushing it aside.

Elizabeth frowned and clutched his arm gently "Thomas please tell me" she said searching his face, wanting to know desperately what he was thinking, what was inside his head, his heart, everything.

Thomas sighed and looked at her gently "There is nothing to tell" he said, his sweet Irish accent washing over her.

"Thomas I am your friend and it matters to me" she said desperately.

He moved to the wall and lent against it. He couldn't tell her, couldn't put that type of strain on their friendship. But here she stood persisting and being oh so patient it made his heart want to cry out in anguish so making his choice he looked at her and exhaled "Elizabeth, I didn't mean anything by it I just thought…"

Elizabeth who admittedly was a little tipsy stepped forward and interrupted him "No, no no no! We aren't doing this, not now, not again. No more secrets, we used to be able to tell each other everything, I won't have us not knowing would could have been said, not now" she pleaded, obviously hinting to her departure to America.

"What do you want Elizabeth... Fine you want the truth then here it is. I said what I said because I will miss you. You, your smile, those things keep me going throughout a day, throughout a week, and now because you decide to leave for America it suddenly seems like my world is crashing down!" he admitted his heart hanging by his sleeve.

Standing there, looking at him her heart stopped, her whole body stopped, everything, including time, freezing. She looked over his pained face and the heart breaking truth he had subtly admitted. If possible Elizabeth would have sworn the whole ship had stopped, only them two existing in that one moment as his sensually dark brown eyes engulfed her, taking her away to a world so foreign yet familiar. Reluctantly turning away she closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him with pain yet laced with determination "You're right, I should not have asked" she said before walking off down the corridors, her hair sweeping past her shoulder.

"Elizabeth wait!"

Ignoring him she carried on when she felt his hand grab her arm pulling her to a stop.

Looking at her he could see the tears gathering in her eyes and his heart broke "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I didn't mean to…"

Elizabeth shook her head wiping at the forming tears "No don't be" she whispered "You didn't want to tell me and I forced you, I'm sorry" she said looking away from him. She could not stand here looking at him when she knew that he at least felt something for her. Oh why did she have to come on this ship she thought. But slowly, almost as if he were a magnet her gaze was drawn back to his.

For minutes they just stood there, watching as emotions and years of wasted time passed them. The occasional person passing them by, but it did not move them. It was only when Molly who had been watching the scene from afar for the past few minutes came waltzing through, breaking their intense gaze.

"Well what are you two kids still doing up? I swear you left at least half an hour ago. Sharing a midnight kiss were we?" she teased.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down as Thomas cleared his throat both still unable to speak.

Molly looked over them with knowing eye but quickly went back to her old teasing self "Oh I was only joking. Mr Andrews would you be a doll and escort a lady back to her room?" she said almost knowing that both needed time apart to think.

Thomas who was still watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye looked at Molly fully and nodded "Of course, it would be a pleasure but will you be alright Elizabeth?" he asked, concern blatant in his voice.

She nodded and waved him off "I will be fine, please escort Mrs Brown back to her room and I will see you tomorrow" she said before turning away.

"Elizabeth!"

Sighing she turned back around and looked back at him "Was there something you wanted Mr Andrews?"

"Will you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Chewing her lip slightly she nodded "I will"

Thomas smiled "Then I will come for you at 12.00?"

Elizabeth smiled weakly and nodded "Goodnight Mr Andrews, Mrs Brown" and with that she was gone, quickly rushing back to the sweet confines of her room.

Authors note: I didn't really like this chapter and it took me ages to get into it but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. PLeaseee pleaseeee review! I love to hear what you think and it encourages me to continue! :D Thank you! :D


	4. Morning strolls

Part 4

Elizabeth did not sleep well that night, she had tossed and turned as tears slipped out from under her fiercely shut eyelids. As she dressed, straight out from her bath she shook her head remembering the state she had back to the room in.

_Elizabeth ran the last part to her room and only then, when she knew she was safely behind closed doors did she start to sob, her chest feeling so confined that she could hardly breathe. Clutching her stomach she walked hastily over to her bedroom and sat down at her cabinet watching as tears streamed down her flawless face. Her face looked pained and though no one would know it apart from herself, her heart was aching, unsure of whether to jump for joy at the fact that he may feel something more than friendship for her or that nothing was going to change, that it would now be the torment of her dreams, forever wondering what could have been._

_The door creaked open but she did not look up, ashamed that she was already crying, only being here not even a whole day. _

"_Oh darlin, what happened?" her friend said as she came up to her, wrapping her arms around her in comfort._

_Elizabeth's face scrunched up as more tears slipped out "I'm being ridiculous Cathleen"_

_Cathleen rubbed her arms as she looked at her through the mirror "I'm sure yer not, now come on, tell me what happened" she said in a gentle and kind tone._

_Looking down and meddling with anything on her table Elizabeth spoke "He said… he said that he would miss me, that he would miss my smile and that it was those things that kept him going through out a day, a week" she said before spinning around and looking at her friend face to face "Oh Cathleen I was stubborn and stupid. He was going to say those words but then stopped. I forced him to tell me and now look what I have done! I have caused myself and most likely him more pain" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Cathleen looked at her with sympathetic eyes and brushed her tears away "I'm sure ye haven't but let's not think about that now, it's far too late. Now come on let me help you out of yer dress and let's get you into bed"_

After that command Elizabeth had said nothing only following Cathleen's gentle orders until she was safe in her bed.

"Are ye feelin' better this mornin'?" Cathleen asked as she picked out a pale blue dress, the long arms made of pure lace.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded "I will be fine" she said as she and Cathleen slipped the dress over her corset. Cathleen buttoned it up at the back before making her walk over to the chair so she could pin up her drying hair.

"So what are ye planning to do today?"

Elizabeth replied as she watched Cathleen pin it up "Well I have lunch with Thomas and some others most likely, at 12, apart from that I haven't a clue" she said as Cathleen quickly finished her hair.

"The Titanic is stopping at Queenstown this mornin and then by afternoon we should be off towards America!" Cathleen said excitedly and Elizabeth laughed "Oh don't ye worry Elizabeth, once we get te America I assure ye it'll be grand!" her Irish accent rolling off her tongue broadly as she said 'grand'

Elizabeth smiled as she stood and turned around hugging the taller woman "Oh what would I do without you Cathleen"

"Oh a tough girl like yerself would be fine, although I'd think journey's like this would be as dull as anythin'" she said chuckling.

Elizabeth smiled as they separated "Where is Phillip this morning?" she asked as she walked over to put her shoes on.

Cathleen followed her with her eyes and replied "He met a few folks last night down in third class and has gone down te spend some time with them this mornin"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded "Well would you like to join me on a morning walk if you have nothing left to do?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

Cathleen shook her head but appreciated the offer her mistress gave her "No thank ye, I'm feeling a little queasy. It's probably just sea sickness but I'd rather just stay here and rest it off. But ye go and have a nice lunch"

Elizabeth bit her lip contemplating whether she should stay with her friend but Cathleen quickly started shooing her out of the door making them both laugh. So when she opened the door the door coming face to face with Thomas her shock over took her and the laughing immediately ceased.

"Thomas" she said quietly as she stared at taller man in front.

"Mr Andrews" Cathleen bowed politely as Thomas's intense gaze separated itself from Elizabeth's.

"Cathleen! Its good to see you, I hope you are well?" he asked kindly.

"Yes sir, thank ye sir. And yerself Mr Andrews?" she inquired as Elizabeth stood there, speechless, just staring at him unconditionally.

Thomas's gaze flicked to Elizabeth's for a second before looking back at Cathleen "I am well. Thank you for asking" he voice kind and appreciative before turning his attention back to the beautiful woman next to her.

Snapping out of her intense stare Elizabeth finally found her voice "I thought we agreed 12? Did I hear wrong?" she asked confused.

Thomas smiled "No, no no, not at all. I just wondered if you would like to take a morning walk with me. The weather is splendid and I hoped you might join me, we could talk over old times and ugh well…" he paused trying think of other things while causing the two women smile "Ugh yes well and things friends generally tend to do on a walk I suppose" he finished awkwardly making Elizabeth chuckle.

"Sounds interesting to me" she teased as he blushed.

"Will you then? Join me i mean?" he asked cautiously, his nerves piling up in his stomach as if he were a scared little school boy again.

Smiling gently she looked over his nervous form and couldnt resist, it would be cruel to decline him... or was that just an excuse? Shaking her thoughts she nodded "Of course"

Offering his arm gently "Shall we go then?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded before looking at her friend "Will you be alright Cathleen?"

Cathleen smiled encouragingly "Yes, ye go and enjoy yerself" she finished with a wink which earnt her a scowl from Elizabeth and a slightly confused look from Thomas.

They walked in silence at first letting the hustle and bustle of more new passengers surround them. Looking at Elizabeth with shy eyes Thomas spoke "Elizabeth, last night, forgive me if…"

Letting go of his arm immediately Elizabeth turned and faced him, holding up her soft elegant hand "Stop right there" she said exasperated "Don't even speak… Thomas what happened, what was said was my fault, not yours, so please let us forget it?"

"But…"

"Please…" she begged.

Thomas saw the pleading in her eyes and sighed, he would not win she was far too stubborn he knew "Alright, it never happened.

Smiling softly Elizabeth took his arm again "Thank you"

As they continued to walk he shook his head in thought "America… You…" he trailed off.

Elizabeth looked up at him gently and nodded, knowing what he meant.

Continuing he looked at her "I can't believe it, don't want to I suppose" he said sadly and Elizabeth turned away from his gaze unable to handle the emotions she would see in his soft brown eyes.

"You'll see me again someday, possibly" she replied as a small boy rushed past them.

"You will be in America its hardly across the road" he exasperated and Elizabeth laughed.

"Maybe, but the ship could, will even, have you in America in just a couple of days. Maybe you could visit me every once in a while" she suggested softly, not daring to look into his eyes "That is only if you wish to" she quickly added looking at him.

Looking at her nervous composure he smiled "I would be delighted if you accepted my company every once in a while"

Her heart leaping she tried keep her beaming smile at bay "Well it is settled then, you have to visit me at least once!"

Thomas laughed "It is indeed a deal then" he said before they jokingly shook hands, but as soon as skin touched skin Elizabeth's heart stopped, the soft sensation of another's skin against their own sending shivers down each other's spine.

Clearing her throat Elizabeth took her small soft hand out of Thomas's strong yet gentle larger one. Covering up the moment Elizabeth smiled and started walking again only to stop and look at him curiously when he did not follow her.

Thomas who was still in a trance snapped out of it when Elizabeth looked back at him, her piercing eyes smiling with kindness. She knew. This journey, this one trip to America would test everything they knew. Every barrier, every emotion, all of it and more would be tested. It was being tested even now yet there she stood, her heart open to him, maybe not completely and certainly not in the way he wished and dreamed it could be, but the love of a friend and a close one at that stood before him and _that_ he would always treasure.

He smiled and walked forward, Elizabeth gently reaching out and taking his arm once again "This is going to be a hard trip isn't it?" he asked quietly yet is tone slightly teasing.

She smiled and nodded "Oh definitely" she bantered.

It confused her she thought, how one minute they could be at each other's throats, begging and pleading each other not to broach the subject or were looking at each other with such lust and then next they were joking about it. Maybe it was easier to tease and joke rather than accept the heart wrenching truth. To accept that so many tears she had shed for him, so many sleeps snatched away from her because of him and every day at least once she would imagine his lips on hers, the sensation of his hands on her skin, oh how it tortured her.

Yet here she stood friend and confidante to him through it all. She wanted to breach the barrier climb over them and claim him for herself… what a thought and a stupid one no doubt, her eyes trying to concentrate on the people in front of them as they walked.

Looking down at the woman on his arm he scrutinised her face, trying desperately to find some sort of inkling to what was running through her mind and entertaining her thoughts so thoroughly. And once again the daunting dread and realisation that in less than a week she would be gone, out of his life forever hit him...


End file.
